


This Road Goes On Forever

by savingpeoplehuntingthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Impala, M/M, Post Season 8, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingpeoplehuntingthings/pseuds/savingpeoplehuntingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches a very nervous Human!Cas to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Road Goes On Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd - comment if you see any mistakes or you have any suggestions about what I should change.

"Cas, relax!" Dean said for the hundredth time, settling into the passenger seat and closing the door, taking comfort in the familiar creak it made.

Cas swallowed thickly, staring at the dashboard. "Dean what if I crash?" 

"You won't," he reassured, taking Cas's hand and squeezing it, his fingertips brushing over the scarred knuckles.

"Don't hurt Dean's baby!" Sam called from the hood of another car. He was perched there, sipping his beer and polishing his knife.

Dean leant over and fumbled around for a tape from the box in the back seat, saying "Don't listen to him Cas, you won't hurt her. Besides you're my baby now." 

Cas blushed as the music started playing softly. Dean patted the dash. "This baby's been demoted." 

This caused Cas to smile and blush even more. "Okay start her up." Dean reached inside his jacket and handed Cas the keys.

"Why do I need a key Dean?" he asked, a bewildered look on his face.

Dean smirked, loving how ignorant Cas was. "To start the engine."

"Okay." Cas started to get out of the car but realised he was still wearing a seat belt when he couldn't move any further.

"Woah hey where you going?" Dean asked, placing his hand on Cas's arm and pulling him back down. He leant across his body to close the driver's door. It slammed with a creak.

"I was going to the engine. It is usually located in the hood of the car."

"Yeah but you can put the keys here," Dean pointed to the ignition. Cas settled back down and looked at the keys in his hand, then at the ignition, wondering how on earth putting a key there could start a vehicle.

"And why are you wearing a seat belt anyway?" Dean asked. They hardly ever wore the seat belts. In fact, the ones in the back seat that John had installed when they were kids had been cut off when they'd broken and the ones in the front were always tucked away. 

"It is illegal not to wear one in the United States, apart from in New Hampshire." Cas stated simply.

"How can you know that and not know how to drive?" Dean laughed, moving even closer so that Cas was squished against the window. He kissed him softly. 

Cas pulled away, saying. "I looked it up on Sam's laptop."

"Oh you touched Sam's baby now? He's gonna kill you…" Dean chuckled.

"He gave me permission," Cas stated simply, looking rather confused. Dean kissed him again, but he pulled away, saying "Dean, stop, you're making me nervous."

"That's cute," he grinned, his smile growing wider when Cas glared at him. "Okay first you gotta step on the brake pedal."

"Why? We're stationary."

"I know I know, but that’s just how it works Cas," Dean explained.

"Where's the brake pedal?"

"On the left." Cas looked out of the window on his left, confused. Dean laughed and pointed to the floor. Cas put his left foot on the pedal.

"Use your right foot."

"Why?" Cas asked. He was always asking questions.

"I don't know, you just do." Dean tried not to let the exasperation show. Who knew teaching Cas would be so difficult?

"Okay."

"Put the key in the ignition," he instructed.

Cas carefully put the key in, looking disappointed when nothing happened.

"You gotta turn it." Cas tried. "Other way Cas." He turned redder and looked at the floor as the car rumbled into life.

"Good okay. Now keep your foot there." Dean took Cas's hand and placed it on the gear stick on the steering column. He guided Cas's hand and moved the car into 'drive'.

"Now pull this up." He pointed to the handbrake. Cas pulled it cautiously.

"Okay we're good to go," he smiled.

After a few moments, Dean said, "She's not gonna move by herself, you gotta step on the gas." Cas looked baffled. "The other pedal thing on the floor," Dean explained. "Take your foot off of the brake pedal and put it on the pedal on the right," he said gently. 

Cas did so, and the car jolted forward. Dean slid forward on the slippery leather seat and Cas took both feet off the pedals, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Slowly, the impala came to a halt. Dean glanced in the wing mirror, glad, for Cas's sake, that Sam was too absorbed with cleaning his knife to notice. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Dean reassured him, settling back in his seat. "Just press gently."

"Gently," Cas echoed. "Okay."

Dean put one hand on the steering wheel to steady it as Cas pressed the gas pedal again. The car sped up slowly and Dean let go of the wheel. They got to the gate without trouble, but then Cas froze, a pained expression on his face. Quickly, Dean grabbed the steering wheel again and turned the car expertly out of Singer Auto Salvage and onto the empty road.

"You looked like you were pooping. What's wrong?"

"I forgot," Cas mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Forgot what?"

The reply was almost inaudible. "I can't disappear anymore."

Cas had taken his foot off the pedal and the impala slowed to a halt. Dean put her in 'park' and slid closer to Cas, kissing him lightly on the nose. "Why d'you wanna disappear?"

"I was scared."

"Nothing's going to happen to you Cas, I promise. Not while I'm here. And I know it's hard to get used to, but being human isn't all that bad."

Cas raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay it sucks. We can't teleport or time travel or move things with our minds, but we get by."

"It's just - I feel so small."

"Small?" Dean asked.

"I was an angel Dean. Now I'm a tiny speck in a tiny universe. I'm completely insignificant," he huffed. His voice sounded close to cracking.

"You're not insignificant. Not to me," Dean murmured, shifting closer to Cas and placing little kisses on the side of his jaw. "You're my whole world Cas."

"I am?" He looked up at Dean, eyes soft and wide.

"Hell yes you are. Now are you gonna drive or not?" 

Cas nodded, a small smile on his lips, and pressed down gently on the gas pedal. He looked confused when nothing happened. Dean pulled the handbrake up, amused.

"Do I change this to, um… 'D'?" Cas asked, pointing at the gear stick.

"Drive? Yeah. That's good Cas, well done."

"Thank you Dean."

The car started slowly again, and Cas loosened his grip on the wheel. 

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," he said after a while.

"Good. Do you want to turn round and go back? I could teach you how to park and how to turn and stuff."

"That sounds a little advanced," he said, his eyes never leaving the road.

"So you're just going to drive in a straight line and never stop?"

"We've got nowhere to be," Cas replied, glancing at Dean for a fraction of a second with a smile, before returning his gaze to the road.

"True. But this road goes on forever."

He shrugged. "I don't mind."

"You just like driving huh? Don't care where you go?" Dean said, his heart warming as he realised he felt the same way. There was silence for a moment while Cas searched for words. When he spoke, his voice was tinged with worry, in case he'd said the wrong thing.

"I don't care where I go, just as long as it's with you." 

And this time is was the Dean's turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos etc much appreciated.


End file.
